Imagination
by Yeollowbanana
Summary: Baca aja deh, ga tau mau nulis summary apa. CHANBAEK! PWP! MATURE CONTENT!


Dengan nafas yang memburu, Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa besar yang ada di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berwarna merah maroon tersebut. Penampilan Baekhyun berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan, dasi yang sudah tidak terpasang rapi, juga kancing jas yang sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Tatapan hazel coklatnya beralih ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah selangkangannya yang terlihat menggembung. Sedikit membentuk tenda kecil, menandakan bahwa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Kemudian jemari lentik Baekhyun beralih untuk mengusap tonjolan yang terbalut celana bahan berwarna baby blue tersebut. Usapannya ke atas dan kebawah, lalu berputar untuk memberikan friksi nikmat.

Baekhyun terus mengusap seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Kakinya mengejang kaku, tubuhnya menggelinjang, sedang tangannya semakin gencar mengusap kejantannya dari luar celana dan sesekali meremasnya membuat satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Nghh..."

Setelah itu dengan terburu Baekhyun membuka ikat pinggang miliknya lalu menurunkan zipper celana bahannya, kemudian membebaskan kejantanan miliknya yang sekarang berwarna kemerahan dengan cairan bening di ujungnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah dengan mata yang terpejam juga gigitan di bibir untuk menahan desahannya ketika jemari lentik miliknya bergerak naik turun secara lambat pada penis miliknya, sesekali memberikan pijatan-pijatan yang menambah kenikmatan.

Di dalam kepalanya ada sosok yang di jadikan Baekhyun sebagai objek fantasi liarnya. Sekaligus seseorang yang membuat dirinya terangsang hebat hingga bermasturbasi di sofa apartemennya ini.

Pikirannya berpusat pada sosok tersebut, membayakan jika kini miliknya tengah di manjakan oleh seseorang yang ada di bayangannya kini. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan dadanya sendiri, seakan belum puas dengan kenikmatan diantara kedua kakinya.

Baekhyun memandang lagi ke bawah, kali ini ia mengurut miliknya hingga cairan bening semakin berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Tangannya yang tadi memanjakan dadanya kini beralih untuk memainkan kedua bola kembar di bawah penis miliknya.

Bola-bola itu baekhyun usap sesekali ia pijat, seirama dengan gerakkan tangannya yang lain di sekeliling penisnya.

Tanpa mengurangi intensitas kocokan pada penisnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan benda pipih berlogo apel dari dalam saku jasnya. Membuka buku kontak, mengetik huruf pertama, kemudian tanpa melihat ke layar smartphone nya Baekhyun menekan tombol hijau untuk memanggil seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, cepat ke apartemen ku sekarang juga!" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan suara tanpa menunggu seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab ucapannya.

Setelah itu fokus Baekhyun kembali pada kejantannya yang kini telah membesar juga kaku. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap kepala penisnya yang berkulup, sedang jari-jari yang lain sibuk memijat batang kejantannya.

"Ahh Chanyeol.." Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri kala satu desahan dengan nama seseorang yang menjadi objek fantasinya lolos begitu saja.

Ia mendesis dengan mata yang masih tertutup, juga nafasnya semakin menderu tak beraturan. Baekhyun melebarkan spasi antara kaki kanan dan kirinya kemudian mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang naik turun untuk mengejar orgasme.

Suara pintu terbuka di susul dengan langkah kaki seseorang terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Baekhyun, ia nampak tidak mempedulikannya justru membenturkan kepalanya ke atas lengan sofa karena kenikmatan diantara kedua kakinya.

Langkah itu semakin mendekat, seiring juga dengan orgasme Baekhyun yang semakin dekat ditandai dengan banyaknya cairan bening berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

Lalu langkah tersebut berhenti bersamaan dengan cairan sperma milik Baekhyun yang menyembur keluar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat dengan kepala menengadah, tubuhnya menggelinjang membuat satu desahan panjang lolos dari bibir tipis merah muda miliknya.

"Ahh.. ahh... Chanyeol.." Baekhyun terengah, tangannya masih mengurut penis miliknya untuk mengeluarkan keseluruhan spermanya tanpa sisa.

Setelah gelombang orgasme nya berlalu, Baekhyun mulai rileks walau nafasnya masih memburu. Ia terkekeh mengingat nama yang ia desahkan tadi ketika mencapai pelepasannya. Sedang seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya hanya berdiri dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Baekhyun sadar jika dirinya kini tengah di tatap oleh orang lain yang berdiri di hadapannya, tapi dia tak peduli dan masih memejamkan matanya untuk mengatur nafas.

"Aku benar-benar seperti jalang haus sentuhan.." Baekhyun membenarkan letak duduknya menjadi tegak kembali, tanpa bersusah payah membersihkan telapak tangannya yang berlumuran sperma, Baekhyun justru mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada jasnya yang bersih.

Di depannya ada sepasang sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam yang Baekhyun sudah tebak siapa pemiliknya, "Kau datang juga Oh Se-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti tepat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tatapan hazel coklatnya bertabrakan dengan onyx tajam milik seseorang dihadapannya kini yang ternyata tidak sesuai tebakannya.

"Chan-" Seseorang yang tadi Baekhyun desahkan namanya.

"-yeol?" Seseorang yang Baekhyun jadikan objek fantasi liarnya, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Lelaki dengan tinggi badan 186 cm, rambut yang tertata rapi ke atas memperlihatkan dahinya yang menawan.

Itu Chanyeol, sekretaris Baekhyun.

...

 **Bacotan Yeollowbanana**

Salahin baekhyun yang pake setelan jas baby blue di mv love shot

Selamat tahun baru!


End file.
